pumpkinsparchmentfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hunter Silvershore
'Hunter Graham Silvershore '(17 november 1806 - heden) is een professioneel zwerkbalspeler die momenteel als jager speelt bij de Ballycastle Bats. Silvershore volgde les aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, waar hij in Griffoendor gesorteerd werd, en ging later aan de slag als leraar vliegen en afdelingshoofd van zijn voormalige afdeling. Hunter wordt gespeeld door Joke. Jeugd Silvershore groeide op nabij Jockey's Wood te Knockholt, Sevenoaks, Kent. Hij is de jongste zoon van gekend schrijver Gordon Silvershore en Emily Warrand. Dit maakt hem langs moederskant kleinzoon van Agneta Meadows, tot voor kort eigenares van brandstofmerk Alwyn's Ashes, en langs vaderkant kleinzoon van handelsmagnaat Ludovicious Silvershore. Silvershore heeft een goede band met zijn broer Seth Silvershore, die momenteel spreuken ontwikkelt voor het West End London Magic Theatre. Silvershore vertoonde zijn eerste tekenen van magie op tweejarige leeftijd en zat voor het eerst op een bezem toen hij drie jaar oud was. Zijn vader en moeder leerden hem lezen, schrijven, muziek en toneel. Samen met zijn broer zorgde hij regelmatig voor de paarden van een nabijgelegen fokkerij. Zweinsteinjaren (1818-1825) Afdelingsgenoten omschrijven hem als een echte Griffoendor. Silvershore was behoorlijk populair - vooral binnen zijn eigen afdeling - en was altijd wel te vinden voor avontuur. Hoewel hij geen voorbeeldige student was haalde hij toch relatief goede resultaten en ondanks zijn nachtelijke uitstapjes werd hij in 1823 tot Klassenoudste van Griffoendor benoemd. In 1824 schopte Silvershore het zelfs tot Hoofdmonitor. Naast zwerkbal (zie verder), behoorden vooral Bezweringen en Leer der Oude Runen tot Silvershores favoriete vakken. Wat ook te merken was aan zijn resultaten. S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len *Toverdranken: A *Leer der Oude Runen: U *Astronomie: D *Kruidenkunde: S *Bezweringen: U *Transfiguratie: A *Fabeldieren: B *Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: Z *Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: B P.U.I.S.T.en In het zesde jaar koos hij voor het Vakkenpakket Spreuken, met Toverdranken, Leer der Oude Runen, Vliegkunde, Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Alchemie en Heelkunde als keuzevakken. * VTZK: B *Transfiguratie: A *Duelleerles: B *Bezweringen: U *Toverdranken: B *Leer der Oude Runen: U *Fabeldieren: A Zwerkbalcarrière Jeugd Volgens de fans kon Silvershore vliegen voor hij kon lopen. Op driejarige leeftijd kreeg hij zijn eerste speelgoedbezem en het lijkt niet alsof het jonge zwerkbalwonder snel zijn - nu professionele - bezem aan de haak zal hangen. Als kind al was hij fan van de Ballycastle Bats, het team waar hij nu zelf ook bij speelt. Reeds tijdens zijn eerste Zweinsteinjaar wist Silvershore een plekje in het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor te bemachtigen, als wachter. Sinds 1819 speelt hij op de positie waarop hij ook nu nog het sterkst lijkt te staan: jager. In 1824 werd hij aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. Op Zweinstein genoot de jonge Silvershore al een zekere status als zwerkbalspeler: enkele medeleerlingen richtten een 'Hunter is Awesome' fanclub op met als doel de promotie van Silvershore als zwerkbalspeler. Ballycastle Bats Al dan niet dankzij deze fanbasis werd Silvershores talent gespot door een scout van de Bats, die hem in 1824 al uitnodigde voor een try-out. Pas een jaar later zou de zwerkbalspeler - die op dat moment nog te onervaren werd bevonden - ook effectief een contract aangeboden krijgen bij het reserveteam van de Bats. In 1827 schopte Silvershore het tot het vaste team. Prestaties Hoewel Silvershore werd aangekondigd als het 'wonderkind' van de Bats, maakte hij na een succesvol eerste seizoen toch enkele blunders in speeljaar 1828-1829 . Zo tacklede hij de zoeker van zijn eigen team en speelde hij meermaals alsof hij nooit eerder op een bezem had gezeten. Zelfs het ritueel van coach O'Brien waarbij de spelers van de Bats aan hun bezem gelinkt werden door middel van runen mocht niet baten. De Bats eindigden dat seizoen als voorlaatste in de rangschikking. Dit seizoen lijkt Silvershore echter terug van weggeweest. Hij werd meermaals topscoorder van de wedstrijd en demonstreerde weer een aantal van zijn gedurfdere acties op het zwerkbalveld. Terug naar Zweinstein Na Zweinstein probeerde Silvershore tevergeefs een opleiding tot leraar te volgen aan de Universiteit van Cambridge. Ondanks zijn gebrek aan kennis namen de schoolhoofden van Zweinstein hem toch aan als stagiair vliegles. Na het verdwijnen van zijn mentor kreeg Silvershore zelf de functie van leraar en tevens Afdelingshoofd Griffoendor aangeboden. Liefdesleven & overige turbulentie Er zou makkelijk een boek geschreven kunnen worden over Silvershores woelige liefdesleven, maar we zullen ons tot de essentie trachten te beperken. *1822: Madison Goodwyn (Lexi Giacova) lijkt een tijd lang Silvershores grote liefde te zijn. *1823: Goodwyn verlooft zich met Silvershores beste vriend Laurens McWood en breekt zo Silvershores hart. Silvershore stort zich in de armen van Arden Inverness. *1824-26: Silvershore heeft afwisselend iets met Goodwyn en Inverness *1827: Silvershore lijkt zich weer volledig aan Goodwyn te willen schenken nadat Inverness een moordenares blijkt te zijn. *zomer 1827: Onder invloed van toverdrank in de punch op een huwelijksfeest heeft Silvershore seks met Elizabeth Pendragon, die even later zwanger blijkt te zijn (al dan niet van haar echtgenoot). Ook Inverness komt weer opdagen. *winter 1827: Goodwyn kondigt haar vertrek van Zweinstein aan en beleeft een dronken nacht met Silvershore. Silvershore speelt een wedstrijd tegen de Holyhead Harpies, waar hij Anouk Rhate - zijn voormalige bijna-crush - opnieuw ontmoet. *1828: Silvershore neemt symbolisch afscheid van zijn drama met Goodwyn. Pendragon bevalt in de Tower of London, waar ze opgesloten zit nadat haar man een aanslag op de koning pleegde. Silvershore neemt voor het eerst in jaren opnieuw contact op met zijn grootvader om 'zijn' kind te redden. Inverness wordt door Ludovicious Silvershore ingehuurd om het kind uit de Tower te halen. *januari 1829: Silvershore ontmoet Honey Goodchild tijdens de fandag van de Ballycastle Bats. *zomer 1829: Silvershore wordt door zijn grootvader op Grand Tour gestuurd, waar Goodchild toevallig ook aanwezig is. Ook met Winnifred Wanderfield, de kleindochter van de Minister lijkt het goed te klikken. Silvershore en Wanderfield beleven een dronken nacht die eindigt in de cel. Goodchild en Silvershore beleven een nacht die eindigt met een zwangere Goodchild. *januari 1830: via de Ochtendprofeet wordt de verloving van Silvershore met Lucia Giacova aangekondigd. Het huwelijk werd buiten weten van beide partijen om bekokstoofd door Hunters grootvader Ludovicious Silvershore en Lucia's vader Elgio Giacova Extra informatie Toverstok Hulst, 27,8 cm, feniksveer, redelijk flexibel, goed voor bezweringen. Hulst heeft beschermende krachten en werkt het best bij mensen die hulp nodig hebben hun woede of onstuimigheid onder controle te houden. Toverstokken gemaakt van hulst kiezen vaak voor tovenaars die een gevaarlijke en vaak ook spirituele queeste hebben. De eigenschappen en prestaties van hulsttoverstaffen hangen sterk af van de kern. Een hulststaf is bijzonder moeilijk te combineren met feniksveer als kern. Indien er toch een perfecte combinatie gevonden wordt tussen beide materialen, zal niets of niemand in de weg staan van deze toverstok. Feniksveren kunnen de meest uiteenlopende vormen van magie aan, hoewel ze het minder snel laten zien dan andere toverstokkernen. Een staf met feniksveer neemt initiatief en heeft een eigen wil, waardoor hij soms zelfstandig werkt, wat sommige tovenaars niet zo leuk vinden. Toverstaffen met feniksveer zijn het meest kieskeurig over hun tovenaar, omdat de feniks zelf zo onafhankelijk is. Deze staffen zijn het moeilijkst te temmen en te personaliseren en hun trouw het moeilijkst te winnen. Karakter Silvershore is een naïeve held. Hij wil mensen helpen en zou door het vuur gaan voor zijn vrienden, zelfs als hij daardoor zelf in gevaar komt. Eigenlijk is hij een typische Griffoendor: dapper en impulsief op het roekeloze af. Bovendien is hij behulpzaam en galant en behandelt hij iedereen met respect. Dit zorgt er voor dat er wel eens meisjes geïnteresseerd in hem zijn. Verbazingwekkend genoeg heeft hij dit zelf bijna nooit door. Hij beschouwt veel meisjes gewoon als vrienden, zeker als ze een beetje competitief ingesteld zijn zoals hij. Dat competitieve is overigens een van zijn negatieve kantjes. Hij kan een uitdaging niet afwijzen en wil vaak de beste zijn. Wat ervoor zorgt dat hij waanzinnig koppig kan zijn en redelijk snel jaloers wordt als iemand beter is. Politieke voorkeur Silvershore is voorlopig lid van de Vrijzinnige Tovenaarspartij. Zelf is hij zeer tolerant en hoewel hij geen dreuzelvrienden heeft, heeft hij op zich geen problemen met dreuzels. Interesses Naast zwerkbal is Silvershore vooral geïnteresseerd in Leer der Oude Runen. Momenteel is hij aan het leren hoe bezems gemaakt worden, zodat hij deze magie kan combineren met runenmagie om nog betere bezems te creëren. Dankzij zijn ouders kent Silvershore wel wat van schrijvers. Van boeken is hij niet zo'n fan - behalve de boeken die zijn vader schrijft - maar hij geniet wel van een goed toneelstuk. Topics waarin je hem kan vinden *Als schapen konden vliegen - met Caitlyn Walker *Please do this for me - met Alexandra Rochester *De Grand Tour - Ready for take off? (Grand Tour) *One night in Paris (Grand Tour) - met Honey Goodchild *Yo ho ho and some very good wine (Grand Tour) - met Winnifred Wanderfield *Beelden, gebouwen en parken: de nerd tour (Grand Tour) *Er was eens... (Grand Tour) - met Honey Goodchild *Toverdranken & vliegles 3 4 5 (Les) - met Sam Appleby *Married life sucks - met Dawn Sparrow en Alexandra Rochester *Mag ik ook ergens anders zijn? - met Lucia Giacova, Ludovicious Silvershore en Elgio Giacova *Laat me spelen - met Sophie Edwards *Let's show 'em how it's done (Grifftopic) - Zwerkbalwedstrijd tegen Puddlemere United, met Heathcliff Verona *Who says guys can't have sleepovers? (EN) - met Nicholas Eversly *Verliefd, verloofd, ge- Wacht...Wat?! - met Ludovicious Silvershore *Honey, we need to talk... - met Honey Goodchild Categorie:Partijleden van de Vrijzinnige Tovenaarspartij Categorie:Personages gespeeld door Joke Categorie:Mannelijke personages Categorie:Personages met gemengde oogkleur Categorie:Personages met blonde haren Categorie:Personages met korte haren Categorie:Personages groter dan gemiddeld Categorie:Personages met slank figuur Categorie:Personages met gespierd figuur Categorie:Personages met knap uiterlijk Categorie:Koppige personages Categorie:Naïeve personages Categorie:Dappere personages Categorie:Trouwe personages Categorie:Vriendelijke personages Categorie:Zelfzekere personages Categorie:Sociale personages Categorie:Personages geboren in november 1806 Categorie:Familie Silvershore Categorie:Personages met bovengemiddelde rijkdom Categorie:Volbloedpersonages Categorie:Verloofde personages Categorie:Voormalige Griffoendorleerlingen Categorie:Voormalige Klassenoudsten Griffoendor Categorie:Voormalige Hoofdmonitoren Griffoendor Categorie:Huidig Afdelingshoofd Griffoendor Categorie:Huidige leraar Vliegles Categorie:Huidige jagers van de Ballycastle Bats Categorie:Voormalige aanvoerders zwerkbalteam Griffoendor